


The Angry Nietzschean

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper disobeys Tyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angry Nietzschean

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Angry Nietzschean  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Pairing:** Tyr/Harper  
>  **Type of Spanking/Implement:** hand  
>  **Team:** Scifi  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Summary:** Harper disobeys Tyr  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** none  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Tyr gripped Harper’s shoulders in his hands. “Did I not tell you to stay put until I returned?”

“Yeah, but you were taking so long I figured that you had gotten into some kind of trouble and needed my help. And I was right.” A big grin split Harper’s face as he glanced at Tyr. “You’re welcome by the way.”

The angry Nietzschean pulled Harper face down across his knees. “You will never disobey me again! Nothing is worth risking your life.” He punctuated each word with a smack of his hand.

“You are.” Harper softly whispered through clenched teeth.


End file.
